Final Brawl
by gamefreek321
Summary: All your Favorite FF characters get together and fight it out. I need suggestions for fights. Please review and tell me who you want to fight. You can pit Tidus vs. Cid Highwind. Please review. This is going be good. Read the Intro chapter. Please Revie
1. Introduction

Final Brawl

Introduction

This is a Final Fantasy series of one shot's that pit your favorite characters in a 1 on 1 fight with each other.

I need suggestions, but please don't put more than 2 or 3 in a review. I will continue to update as long as I have some suggestions. Can I promise every one's suggestion will be heard? No but I hope this spans at least 20 chapters.

Can you suggest more characters fight at one time? Well yes if you state each character.

You can bring any character from any game and fight another from any game. Try to lay off on 1-6 because I'm less informed about those.

Each chapter title will reflect the people who are fighting or something related to them. For example a Tifa vs. Yuffie would be titled " Skill vs. Stealth" Because of Tifa's martial arts and Yuffie's Ninja skills.

You can suggest anyone. The turn out of the battle may not be what you expect though.

Please review and feel free to message me if you have any questions.

Some of the ideas I had in mind were:

Tifa vs. Yuffie

Cloud vs. Zack

Tidus vs. Vincent

Seperorith vs. Seymour


	2. Fight Fire with Fire

Chapter note: thanks to foxthefox for this idea. I will get to yours lionheart. I will put up an intro that may seem kinda out their but I need to give them a reason to fight. I will sometimes have to have brought them to the land once before or they have already met or something like that. Well let's see how this goes first. As always please review!

**Ch 1: Fight Fire with Fire/ Vivi vs. Lulu **

**Spira- the Calm Lands**

" Vivi, what brings you here," Lulu asked calmly approaching the the small mage.

" Well I have to prove myself, don't I?" Vivi said as he drew his staff.

" What do you have to prove?" Lulu stated still a little confused.

" Well I'm the better black mage and I'll prove that," Vivi said confident.

" Well then let's begin," Lulu said accepting the challenge.

Lulu drew a Cait Sith doll and readied herself. Vivi didn't wait around as he casted fire directly in Lulu's direction. She used a dodge skill she learned from Tidus to evade the blast. The blazing ball of heat erupted in an explosion causing the plains to catch fire. Lulu doused the flame with a quick water spell and turned just in time to see Vivi cast a Firaga spell directly at her. She countered with a water spell erupting in an elemental explosion. She was already exhausted from using so much energy to cast the water spell. She had to stay focused though, so using her magic ability she cast the spell focus causing her to become more aware and feel less tired. She cast a bio spell which caused green bubbles to form beneath Vivi. He recognized the poison spell but couldn't avoid it.

Vivi began losing strength slowly but surely. He charged up a spell of his own. Every time he was ready to cast it though the poison caught him and he lost control over the spell. He had kept a spare antidote from his last trip to the moogle shop. He drank the potion and recovered from the deadly poison. He was ready to end this. He readied his staff and began to cast ultima. Lulu charged her own ultima spell and the fight began. The to ultima spells counteracted with each other causing a magical clash. Lulu's focus spell increased the force of her magic while Vivi continued to weaken. Vivi struggled to stay in the battle.

Finally he couldn't hold the spell any longer. Lulu had over powered him and he was panting on the ground injured from the fight. But he wasn't over yet, so he retrieved a potion from the bag and drank it returning him to almost full health. Vivi having to rest from using his magic decided to use physical attacks instead of magic. He rushed at Lulu, staff in hand. Lulu in all her elegance moved left as Vivi jumped and swung violently at her. She saw her moment to end it. See cast Thunder and a bolt of electricity flew through the air striking Vivi.

"Aggh," Vivi shouted in pain as he fell to his knees.

" You truly are the better mage," Vivi told Lulu as he admitted defeat.


	3. Gunner's Gauntlet

hapter note: thanks both kingzofkingz and angelrinoa87 for the four way of best gunner.

**Chapter 2: Gunner's Gauntlet**

**Midgar City Streets**

The four met in the center of the street all looking for the title of best gunner. Yuna, Balthier, Irvine, and Vincent all ready to win the Gunners Gauntlet. All drew their guns and ran to a hiding position. If they were to give up they must drop their gun down and leave the field, if not they would die.

Vincent began the match by blindly shooting in the direction Balthier ran to. His aim was off though. He began to run to a nearby store and take cover behind the shop sign. He saw bullets fly from the angle Balthier ran to and figured he was shooting back. He flew to the top of a building, getting shot at the whole way up. He aimed the Cerberus, his gun, at Balthier and hit him in the leg. You could here his screams from atop the building.

Down on the ground behind the Shinra corp building Balthier was mending his leg. Irvine and Yuna were battling it out in the street. There were some road blocks in the street which provided good cover from incoming bullets. Yuna came up and went trigger happy shooting at a hidden Irvine. She barely missed cutting holes in his pants. Irvine aimed is rifle and hit Yuna in the arm causing her to bleed profusely. She used some of her old white magic to heal the wound and turned her sights to Balthier.

Balthier had finished bandaging his leg and took his gun, the Altair, in hand. He loaded it with dark shot and moved cautiously to look out into the street. All he had was a bullet waiting for him barely grazing his shoulders. Yuna had took a blind shot and almost got lucky. She finally saw him and took aim. Balthier reacted quickly even with his injured shoulder and fired a shot hitting her in the side. She yelled in pain falling to her knees. Balthier took aim once more and got ready for the finishing shot, when suddenly he as well yelled in pain getting shot in the hand. Irvine had managed to hit him from behind the roadblock and moved to a closer position.

Vincent was ready to take someone out and saw Yuna a good target. He loaded his gun and aimed for her thigh. He released the trigger and the bullet hit her dead in the leg. She dropped her gun and crawled to the edge of the battle screaming in pain. Vincent loaded his gun again and set his sights on Irvine. He jumped from the top of the building and landed beside Irvine. Irvine swiftly turned and hit Vincent in the head with the barrel of his rifle, which left him open. Balthier took the open shot and next second Irvine dropped his gun.

Balthier and Vincent were the last two. Vincent took a shuffle step backwards and hid behind a building. Balthier stood in the open aimed his rifle and shot on Vincents location. He missed! Vincent came out of the shadows and shot at him twice. Balthier avoided the shot and sent a bullet in return hitting him in the leg. Both were wounded, but Vincent pulled off a last second shot hitting Balthier in th arm and his gun dropped. Vincent won, it was all over.


	4. Ninja Showdown!

**Ninja Showdown! Amarant vs. Shadow**

Chapter note: thanks to my cousin for this battle, This will be set in Cleyra in FF 9. It takes place before Amarant meets Zidane.

The violent sandstorm raged around the city in the tree. Amarant walked directly through the storm like it was a small wind. When he arrived inside the city, he saw the city in the tree. He hopped up onto the first branch and began to scale the giant tree. When he arrived at the top he saw Shadow waiting for him.

"It's about time you got here," he chuckled.

"I can take you," was Amarant's only reply.

"What makes you think you can defeat me," Shadow boasted.

"I have to defend my morals," he said with determination.

"What morals exactly."

"The only reason to live is to fight. I have to win that is my only goal."

"You fool, I'll have to break that moral, I will defeat you."

Shadow rushed forward drawing his katana, and he thrust his blade down on Amarant. Amarant managed to see the blade before it struck and he dodged it, and he counterattacked sending his fist into Shadow's side. Shadow crashed into the hard tree bark.

"Ha, I should send you flying down to your death," Amarant laughed as he kicked Shadow over the edge.

Shadow started flying down from the top of the tree. He thought on his feet and stuck the blade he wielded into the tree and pulled himself up. Amarant was standing right above him.

"That's exactly what I would expect from the flaming Salamander," Shadow said.

"So you didn't underestimate me," Amarant laughed.

"Yeah, but you better not underestimate me either," Shadow said as he grabbed a shuriken.

Shadow threw the shuriken directly at Amarant's face, but he managed to avoid it. As he jumped, it scraped his leg. Shadow jumped up from the hanging sword removing it in the process.

He rushed forward, katana in hand and swung violently at the large, muscular man. Amarant dodged the blow even with his injured leg. Shadow continued to rapidly swing, but always missed Amarant.

"Your fast, but I suspected that," Shadow said continuing the onslaught.

Amarant knew he couldn't dodge forever, so he sacrificed his hand to stop the assault. He grabbed the blade with his left hand and threw it to his left. Shadow sat there astonished at the durability of is hand. Amarant started a counter-assault frequently throwing his fist towards Shadow.

Shadow avoided the blows by escaping to the left and and right of the fist.

" Your fast to," Amarant said realizing it was useless to continue.

Shadow said nothing as he grasped the katana and threw it at Amarant. Amarant, who managed to avoid the sword, and grab it out of the air. He rushed forward toward Shadow, who was still stunned over Amarant's speed, and right before he got there he threw the katana. Shadow realized it at the last moment and he caught it ready to retaliate, but Amarant's fist plunged into his stomach.

"Owwww," Shadow screamed hitting the ground with bang.

Amarant was ready to deliver the final blow. Shadow though was not ready to lose yet. As Amarant went to punch at Shadow; he lifted the sword and amarant's fist lodged in.

"Arrgh," he yelled as blood shot out of his left hand. Shadow quickly regained his balance and shot up. He propelled the sword through Amarant's left arm, causing a huge gash in it. He cut deep enough to sever the bone.

He fell to his knees in pain. He was screeching out of intense pain.

"Fool, learn that there is more to life than just violence," Shadow told the "defeated" Amarant.

"I can't lose, I refuse to lose," he yelled out. He grabbed a shuriken from his bag and hurled it into Shadow's arm, using his right arm. Shadow felt the intense pain reach his arm and he dropped the sword. Amarant grabbed the sword as it fell from Shadow's hand, who was above him, and slice open both legs. The cuts Shadow received were not nearly as deep as his Amarant's though. He still dropped to the ground in searing pain.

"Maybe you should learn life is all about fighting," Amarant preached. He walked away from the dying man.

"Isn't your goal to kill your opponent who you defeated," Shadow called out to him.

"No, you were a worthy opponent,.and when you learn that fighting is all life is then I'm looking for a rematch," which were his last words to Shadow as he walked away.


End file.
